(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life from the musical Dirty Dancing is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It is sung at Sectionals by the New Directions with Sam and Quinn on lead vocals, after Emma gives Will the advice that his Glee Club is bursting with talent and Will, deciding to pick the winners of the duets competition, (featured in Duets) to sing lead during their Sectionals competition. Naya Rivera (Santana) and Amber Riley (Mercedes) provide backing vocals for this track. This is also Lauren Zizes debut performance as a member of New Directions. Lyrics Sam: Now I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear, it's the truth, And I owe it all to you. Quinn: 'Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you-oooh Sam: I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me Quinn: We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Quinn and Sam: Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Quinn: Ohh) Sam: Just remember Quinn: You're the one thing Sam: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of} '''Quinn: So I'll tell you something Quinn and Sam: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love) '''Quinn and Sam with New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Hey baby Quinn: Hey baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know Sam and New Directions Boys: So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control, no Quinn: Yes I know what's on your mind when you say Quinn and New Directions Girls: "Stay with me tonight" Sam: Stay with me tonight Just remember Sam and New Directions Boys: You're the one thing Quinn and New Directions Girls: I can't get enough of (New Directions: '''I can't get enough of) '''Sam and New Directions Boys: So I'll tell you something, Quinn and Sam: This could be love (New Directions: '''This could be love) '''Quinn and Sam with New Directions: Because I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: cause heeey yeah) No, I never felt this way before (New Directions Boys: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Mercedes: yeah, yeah) And I've searched through every open door (New Directions Boys: every open door) 'Till I found the truth (Mercedes: it's the truth) and I owe it all to you oooh Sam: Now I've had the time of my life (Quinn: I've) No, I never felt like this before (Quinn: never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Quinn and Sam with New Directions: (Santana: 'I've had) the time of my life ('Mercedes: of my life) No, I never felt like this before (Santana: never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Mercedes: I swear), it's the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth) and I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life (Sam: had time of my life) And I've searched through every open door (Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions Boys: every open door) 'Till I found (Santana: till I found) the truth (Mercedes: the truth) and I owe it all to (With Santana: you) Mercedes and New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, Woah Sam: Now I've (Quinn: I've) had Quinn and Sam: The time of my life Charts Trivia *The girls who got solos or back-up in the song (Quinn, Santana and Mercedes) eventually had/have a romance with Sam at some point later. *Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Sam and Lauren are part of New Directions during this competition song. Gallery Ep_9_(I've_Had)_the_Time_of_My_Life_3.jpg I've_Had_The_Time_Of_My_Life.jpg Fabrevans6.gif Time_of_my_life.jpg 24ghjghj.jpg 25gjjk.jpg 28bkhjk.jpg 47vjm.jpg 48.jpg Fabrevans-2x09-Special-Education-sam-and-quinn-17372301-1280-720.jpg GleeSpecEdQuinnandSam.jpg Tumblr ldzs1itwO11qbfc1xo1 500 large.jpg I've_had_the_time_of_my_life.gif time life.png TTOMLSam.jpg TTOMLQuinn.jpg TTOMLFabrevans.jpg TTOMLFinchel.jpg TTOMLBrittany.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez